Justice League
The Justice League '''is a guild of stalwart protectors of life. History The first incarnation of the Justice League was formed in 1610 CE by a chance meeting between a magus named Prospero and an androgynous human named Orlando. The two discussed their unease with the years to come and decided to form a guild that would foster a union between the nations of the world. As the century went on, Prospero and Orlando recruited exceptional and like-minded individuals to their cause. However, they eventually disbanded in 1696. In the early 1700's a man named Lemuel Gulliver, on a journey of fantastic travels, met the same Orlando of the legendary Justice League. Orlando shared many tales of the league's exploits with the wide-eyed Gulliver. Seeking to revive this auspicious guild, Gulliver sought out other extraordinary folk, just as Prospero and Orlando had done nearly a century before, and formed the second incarnation of the Justice League. They disbanded after Gulliver's death in 1799. The third incarnation was formed in 1898 and was led by Mina Murray. The fourth and current incarnation of the Justice League was established after Kal-El, Princess Diana, and the Dark Knight rose to defeat the eldritch conqueror, Sta'rro. Structure The Council * Bruce Wayne * Kal-El * Princess Diana of Themyscira * King Orin of Poseidonis * Jason "Jay" Garrick The Assembly * Bartholomew "Barry" Allen * Garfield Logan * Theodore "Ted" Knight * Victor Stone Esoteric Division * Dr. Frankenstein's Monster * Nabu * Billy Batson Intergalactic Division * The Green Beetle Investigative Division * Kate Kane * The Flamebird * Dick Grayson * The Tarantula Titan Academy The Titan Academy was established by the fourth incarnation of the Justice League to help mentor youth with extraordinary talents. The campus is located in San Francisco, California. Alumni * Bartholomew "Barry" Allen * Garfield Logan * The Flamebird * Dick Grayson * Victor Stone * Cassandra Cain * Tim Drake Current Students * Carrie Kelley * Damian Wayne Previous Incarnations First Incarnation (1610-1696) * Prospero (founder) * Vito (founder) * Don Quixote de la Mancha * Sancho Panza * Amber St. Clare * Robert Owemuch * The Christian Second Incarnation (1715-1799) * Lemuel Gulliver (founder) * Vito (founder) * Frances "Fanny" Hill * Zorro * Ahwehota * Benjamin Franklin Third Incarnation (1898-1914) * Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray (founder) * Allan Quatermain * Sherlock Holmes * Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde * Vito Resources Holdings * '''The Watchtower: '''Orbiting Earth is the Watchtower, the Justice League's command center. * '''Hall of Justice: '''Located in Metropolis, Delaware * '''The Sanctuary: '''Hidden within a small mountain in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, the Sanctuary has been used by the Justice League since it's third incarnation. * '''Titan Academy: '''Located in San Francisco, California Transportation * '''Javelin '''Fleet: '''A fleet consisting of seven state of the art starships. The Javelin design incorporates deep space, atmospheric, and even underwater operational capabilities. As an aircraft, the Javelin is capable of vertical takeoff and landing; in space it is also capable of generating a wormhole for faster-than-light travel across considerable interstellar distances. The Javelins are armed with laser cannons and missiles. * '''Zeta-Beam Gates: '''Each of the Justice League's holdings contains a Zeta-Beam Gate allowing near instantaneous travel to any other connected gate.